


He was His

by lifewouldnotbelikeliterature



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewouldnotbelikeliterature/pseuds/lifewouldnotbelikeliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first attempt at writing so don't judge! it's just a lot of fluff because I have a lot of feelings. this band man, this band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was His

It was those moments Harry loved the most. The nights. When the concert was done and they were back, in whatever hotel room, tour bus or bed they were sharing. When the adrenaline was still lining their blood, making everything a little more special, or maybe that was Louis. He made things pretty fucking special. Those moments when the sudden silence after closing the door seemed louder than the concert of screaming girls. When the ringing in your ears felt like it could last a lifetime and the shaking in your hands just wouldn’t quit. Those moments, pupils blown wide and breaths hitching, unaware if the changes in your body were because of the night or because of one another. His hand would always stretch out first; he would be the one to make the first move because he needed it. He needed to touch him, to feel him. He needed him. Louis was like a drug. Louis gave him the high that nothing else, not screaming girls, not hour long concerts, not fame or fortune or the big bright lights could give him. Louis was his addiction. 

They would crash against one another, unable to contain themselves any longer. Still riding on the high of the night they would be fireworks in the sky, bouncing and crackling against each other. Illuminating the night around them. Their sparks would burn brighter and longer, stretching into the small hours of the morning, they wouldn’t tire and they would constantly need for more. Harry loved nothing more than the smell, the taste and the feel of it all. It was indescribable and unbeatable because he got to share it with Louis. They would eventually lie together, wrecked and blissfully euphoric. Dazed and beautiful. Until sleep tangled them in its grasp and they would gently fall together, hands clasped tight. Harry loved the nights, because Louis was his.

*************

It was those moments Louis loved almost the most. The mornings. Mornings with Harry were always special. He would wake earlier, and just watch him for a bit. He always looked younger in his sleep. He saw the boy that he first met and that he never imagine he would share so much with. His curls matted slightly to the side of his head he slept on and his eyelids crease free as he drifted in the land of peaceful dreams. Louis would wait as long as he could before disturbing him, but sometimes his impatience got the better of him. He loved the first moment. When his eyes opened, pupils contracting in the morning light. A sleepy smile would form on his perfect lips and Louis would kiss it open making his dimples appear and Louis’ heart flutter. His would rumple his own hair, immediately feeling self conscious so early in the morning. A muffled and slightly drawn out ‘Louuuu’ would escape from his lips as his eyelids fluttered closed again, attempting to hold onto sleep’s grasp. 

Louis would lie back down again beside him and Harry would automatically shift so they were touching, with his head on Louis’ chest Harry would nuzzle into him, seeking comfort and breathing in the familiar scent. Louis would reach down and place a gentle kiss on the curls he loved so much. Stretching one hand up to stroke them Harry would let out almost a purr of contentment. With his free hand Louis would search for Harry’s fingers, interlocking them with his own. And they would lie like that for as long as they could. Protected from the world by pillows, blanket, duvets and by each other. Because in the morning, Harry was his.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing so don't judge me ok! please feel free to leave comments on how I can improve/what you thought! thanks x


End file.
